Muérdago
by Runo Cartwright
Summary: Nota mental: nunca volver a dejar que Kano decore la base. Jamás.


**Disclaimer** — Kagerou Project no me pertenece, es propiedad de Jin (Shizen no Teki-P).

 **Nota** — Seehh...dos fics en un día, es mucho para mí xD pero la idea se me ocurrió y no pude dejar pasar la oportunidad (y obviamente, si es KanoKido, mejor). ¡Espero que les guste, yo me entretuve mucho escribiéndolo! Fue bueno para salir del típico angst que tanto me caracteriza haha.

Sin más, ¡disfruten de la lectura!

* * *

 **Muérdago**

 _I._ — Capítulo único.

* * *

— Y esta es la última.

Respiró hondo, depositando la caja restante en el suelo. Sonrió, orgullosa por su arduo trabajo, y se lanzó, cansada, al sofá de la sala. Habían sido cinco grandes y pesadas cajas en total, todas con la palabra "Navidad" escrita con marcador negro.

Definitivamente, Seto sería el encargado de esta tarea el próximo año. O Konoha, sí...

Acomodó su cabeza en el respaldo del mueble, dispuesta a dormir por un par de horas. Espabiló al instante.

— ¡No, no puedo, debo ir a comprar el almuerzo! — exclamó, meneando la cabeza y tratando de desperezarse. Había trabajado toda la mañana: preparó el desayuno, lavó los platos, limpió la base completa y después tuvo que bajar del desván una por una las decoraciones navideñas. Y no exageraba con apostarle unos seis kilos al árbol de navidad.

Bufó, yendo hasta su habitación a buscar dinero. Desde ahí, escuchó un suave tatareo: una canción navideña cuyo nombre no recordaba. Tocó la puerta de la habitación de Kano, puesto que simplemente nunca debes confiar en que estará haciendo algo decente allí, y entró. El rubio se encontraba estirado a lo largo de su cama, leyendo una revista. No tenía idea de que se encontraba en casa, ¡podía haberla ayudado un poco!

— Oye, idiota — exclamó, llamando su atención.

— ¡Oh, líder! No sabía que estabas en casa, ¿no habían ido todos a una misión? — rió.

— Eso se suponía. Y ese "todos" te incluía a ti. ¿Qué haces aquí?

— Simplemente me dio muuucha pereza — sonrió —, tú, ¿qué hacías?

A la peliverde le dio un tic momentáneo en el ojo izquierdo.

— ¿Que qué hice? — exclamó —, ¡estuve toda la maldita mañana de aquí para allá! Y tú allí, sin hacer nada, ¡mientras yo trabajaba como esclava!

—Lo siento, Tsubomi — suplicó con un gesto bastante falso.

Lo miró de lado, obviamente no creyéndose ni una palabra.

— Da igual — bufó — en fin, voy a comprar algunas cosas que me faltan para preparar el almuerzo. ¿Crees que podrías ayudarme a decorar la base? Dudo que te tardes más de lo que yo demoré en bajar todas las endemoniadas cajas.

— Wow, ¿bajaste las cinco tú sola? No te sorprendas si mañana tienes músculos por todas partes. Aunque bueno, ¡eso no cambiará mucho el aspecto masculino de la líder!

— Ey, estás sobrepasando el límite. Mejor haz lo que te pido si no quieres que te los demás te vean como mapache.

— ¡No es necesario ponerse tan agresiva! — carcajeó, levantándose y atravesando el umbral de su habitación, con la peliverde siguiéndole a paso calmado —, ¡Vaya, qué gran montón de cosas!

— Sí, pero con todo el tiempo que tendrás, no será mucho problema — esta vez, ella rió.

— Agh, ¡qué mala! — hizo uno de sus pucheros —, bueno, supongo que como yo solito tendré que decorar con tooodas estas cosas, se me dará la libertad de hacerlo a mi gusto, ¿verdad?

Ella se sobó la frente.

— A ver, Kano, te juro que si vuelves a hacer un altar con todas las decoraciones y tu póster de Megan Fox en medio, voy a darte una patada en el culo tal, que no podrás ir al baño en un mes — su tono lúgubre y calmado retumbó por toda la habitación—, ¿entendiste?

El chico se posicionó como militar.

— ¡Señor, sí señor! —sonrió, sacándole la lengua.

— Muy bien. Volveré en — consultó a su reloj — dos horas. Quizás una si tengo suerte.

Abrió la puerta y se paró en la entrada, mirando al rubio con ojos severos.

— Y no creas que no sé sobre tus fotos de Sasha Grey. Si alguna de ellas aparece pegada sobre mí chimenea, te mataré, no lo dudes ni por un segundo — y se fue.

Kano miró apenado la puerta.

— ¡¿Dónde demonios quedó la libertad de expresión?! — exclamó ofendido.

— ¡En la basura, igual que todas tus revistas porno! — gritó ésta, y escuchó, satisfecha, el pre-infarto desde el interior de su hogar.

 **oOoOo**

Como se esperaba, el supermercado estaba absolutamente repleto a esas alturas del mes. Gente desesperada, comprando obsequios e ingredientes para la especial cena navideña, no se hicieron esperar ni antes ni después de que la pálida chica entrara al recinto. La irresponsabilidad de tales personas le sorprendía, ella hace casi una semana había contactado a un amigo suyo para que le vendiera los ingredientes frescos el veinticuatro por la mañana. O puede ser que ella fuera demasiado organizada...agh, ¡da igual!

Ya estaba de camino a casa cuando su celular vibró. Era un mensaje de Momo el cuál decía que los integrantes del Dan se quedarían por el resto del día en su casa, y probablemente también dormirían allí. Genial, menos bocas que alimentar.

Cruzó un par de calles, hasta llegar al lote de apartamentos donde se encontraba la base. Subió un par de escaleras, bastante cansada pero ya "acostumbrada" por el peso de las bolsas, y sacó sus llaves de su bolsillo. Depositó las bolsas en el suelo y abrió. Lo que sus ojos encontraron, para ella aún sigue sin tener explicación, excepto que vivía con un idiota. Si buscaba en el diccionario tal palabra, cien por ciento segura de que aparecería una fotografía de Kano. O en su defecto, de Shintarou.

— ¡¿Qué demonios?!

La entrada principal, la chimenea, la mesa del comedor, ¡el techo, dios! Todo estaba absolutamente cubierto de muérdagos. El árbol estaba completamente decorado por éstos, además de algunos adornos rojos y verdes, y dos juego de luces color amarillo. Debía admitir que había hecho un buen trabajo. ¡¿Pero qué demonios pasaba con tanto muérdago por todas partes?!

— ¡Oh, líder, ya llegó! — tomó ambas bolsas de papel y las llevó rápidamente hasta la cocina. Su regreso ni siquiera le dio tiempo para avanzar si quiera un paso. Estaba absolutamente shockeada por tal situación, y por el hecho de que ¡odiaba los malditos muérdagos!

— ¿Por qué? — sólo eso logró articular.

— ¡Oh! ¿te gustó mi decoración! Me gusta mucho lo armonioso que se ven los colores y el árbol decorado, además, encontré algunos bastones de mentas con los cuales decoré la cocina. ¡Y también colgué nuestras botitas navideñas que nos dio nuestra hermana cuando éramos más pequeños! Supongo que también tendremos que comprar otras para los demás, pero, ¿a que no se ve muy bien la base? ¡Hice un excelente trabajo!

— Eh...eso no puedo negártelo, ¿pero era necesario colgar tanto muer—...?

— ¿Qué es eso? — apuntó sobre ellos, el marco de la puerta principal, donde se encontraba colgado un hermoso muérdago con bellos frutos rojos acompañándolo. Sin darle tiempo siquiera a la peliverde para mirar hacia arriba, plantó un tierno beso en sus labios —, ¡no es mi culpa, la tradición dice que si dos personas están paradas bajo un muérdago deben besarse! ¡yo no creé esa regla!

Ella, aún intentando procesar todo lo sucedido, sólo atinó a golpear al chico en la cabeza como castigo, sintiendo como toda la sangre y el calor se iban hasta sus mejillas, tiñéndolas de un color rojo carmín. Avergonzada, se escondió bajo su capucha, haciendo un puchero de lo más conmovedor.

— Este lugar es un campo minado — comentó, desviando la mirada. Su personalidad había cambiado completamente. Cualquiera podría decir que habían logrado cohibir a la líder del Mekakushi-Dan.

— No será ningún problema para mí que lo recorramos juntos — le sonrió él, soltando una risita traviesa.

Volvió a golpearlo.

— Eres un idiota.

Él volvió a besarla.

— Tú también, pero una de lo más adorable.

Ella terminó por sonreír ante sus palabras y lo abrazó. Posicionó su cabeza en su hombro, su boca justo en su oído.

— Escúchame bien estúpido idiota, si no sacas de mi vista todos los muérdagos de los lugares donde yo suelo pasearme, haré una espectacular fogata con todas tus asquerosas revistas — susurró.

Lo soltó, corriendo hasta su habitación. Abrió su armario y allí, encontró otro de tantos muérdagos. Ese grandísimo idiota.

Sintió como era abrazada por detrás y como el maldito chiquillo volvía y le plantaba un último beso, antes de salir corriendo. Se sonrojó.

Ah, ese idiota. Si seguía así, a poco y terminarían por agradarle los dichosos muérdagos.


End file.
